Like The Moonlight
by ControlBlackStar
Summary: Papa siempre decía que el era como la luz de la luna. Brillando hacia mi.
1. Chapter 1

Hiram Berry siempre ha sido un hombre amable, muy intuitivo pero amable. Un hombre digno de un trato ameno y confiable, respetuoso. Siempre noble, pero no ingenuo. Era consciente que su mujer no mostraba hacia el, el mismo cariño que mostraba el hacia ella.

Estaban teniendo problemas, eso era más que obvió. Tenían que resolverlos, obvio también. Pero su hija, Rachel era tan inocente y tan alegre siempre, que no quería arreglar nada frente a ella principalmente para que no se diera cuenta en primer lugar que había un problema. Desde luego, podía haber otra solución. Pero el ya había tomado la suya y Londres parecía ser un bien lugar para que su hija pasara sus vacaciones. El único problema en esa solución era... Su hija.

-Papa... ¿Porqué tengo que ir a Londres? - suspiro, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Rachel había hecho esa pregunta.

-Cielo es lo mejor, así conoces Londres, visitas a tu abuela - intentaba explicar mientras la morena caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación.

-Extraño a la abuela pero... ¿Londres? -

-Así conoces el arco del triunfo, ¿No querías conocerlo? - pregunta esperanzado, intentando nuevamente convencer a su hija.

-Dime la verdad... ¿Porqué tengo que irme? - suspiro nuevamente.

-Tu madre y yo... Estamos teniendo unas dificultades, nada de que preocuparse - forzó una sonrisa, porque mentía y Rachel lo sabía.

-Hay algo mas... - dijo casi en un susurro, Hiram solo desvío la mirada -¿Porque no me lo dices? - -Cariño... Eres muy joven para entender -

-¡¿Joven?! - pregunto exaltada - ¡Tengo 17 años papa! - suspiro nuevamente, también había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había suspirado.

-Rachel... - comenzó con calma pero la morena, alterada lo interrumpió.

-¡Rachel nada! - grito - ¡No confías en mi! - y dicho esto corrió fuera de la habitación. Escucho la puerta principal cerrar en un golpe seco y supo que Rachel se había ido. También supo que tenía que ir a buscarla, así que se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

-¿Saben donde están mis lleves? - pregunto, y su mujer con gesto preocupado se acercó a el.

-Aquí están cariño, ¿Que sucede? - pregunto.

-Rachel... Tengo que ir a buscarla - sin más explicaciones se montó en su auto y salió del lugar. Sabía donde buscar a Rachel, aquel parque con más verde pasto. Los grandes árboles y hermosas flores. Era el favorito de Rachel.

Ya lo divisaba en la otra esquina, así que acerco su pie al freno para comenzar a minorizar la velocidad del vehículo. Piso suavemente, y noto que algo andaba mal cuando el auto siguió a la misma velocidad. Piso nuevamente con más fuerza, pero todo seguía igual, contrario de lo que quería, el auto solo aumentaba la velocidad. Desesperado intentó dos veces más, pisando con fuerza para no obtener ningún resultado.

No escucho el claxon del auto que llegaba por uno de los cruces. Tampoco lo vio llegar. Sólo sintió el golpe de su auto con el otro y luego todo se volvió negro, luego ya no sintió nada. No sintió dolor...


	2. Chapter 2

Lloraba en silencio, rodeada de gente que conocía muy poco. Su madre a un lado, también llorando. Y frente a ella, la tumba de su padre descendiendo lentamente.

-Es mi culpa - susurro con la voz rota -Si yo no... Si no... - pauso apenas capaz de hablar -Yo mate a papa - lloro, tapando su rostro con sus dos manos.

-No es tu culpa - susurro Shelby abrazando a su hija por los hombros. Un mes, es el tiempo que había pasado desde aquel trágico accidente y Rachel no parecía poder superarlo. Ahora subía las escaleras de aquel inmenso barco acompañada de su madre. Para qué se despejé, le había dicho.

-Mira a toda esa gente - decía Shelby sonriendo mientras Rachel caminaba cabizbaja, sólo mirando sus manos, juntas a la altura de su cintura.

Llegaron finalmente al pasillo que daba a su habitación, Rachel más adelante de su madre cuando se atraviesa en su camino, el que parecía ser uno de los encargados del barco.

-¿Que les parece nuestro barco? ¿Se siente cómoda, señorita? - pregunta sonriendo mientras se para frente a ella.

-Ni siquiera quiero estar en este barco - comenta Rachel en un susurro, que llego a ser perfectamente escuchado.

-Debería visitar nuestro acuario, es de nuestras mejores atracciones - comento entusiasmado.

-¡No me digas que tengo que hacer! -exclamo con fuerza, sorprendiendo al hombre que la observan indignado.

-Señorita ¿Acaso sus padres no le enseñaron modales? - pregunto

-¡No se atreva a mencionar a mi padre! -

-Disculpela, ha pasado por mucho últimamente - reprendió Shelby al llegar a su lado -Claro que iremos al acuario - sonrió -Gracias por la recomendación - y se despidió del hombre antes de dirigirse de la mano de su hija hasta aquella habitación -¿Quieres comportare? Me estas avergonzando - exclamo con molestia.

Rachel no respondió.

-Mira esto Rachel - exclamo Shelby al llegar al salón del acuario. Un pequeño salón rodeado por grandes ventanales de cristal que dejaban a la vista una hermosa variedad de peces, en variedad de tamaños y hermosos colores -¿No te parece magnífico? - pero Rachel no respondió, sólo se acerco a uno de aquellos cristales mientras Shelby se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

Observaba los peces con interés, realmente era hermoso. Pero no lo suficiente como para mejorar su estado de ánimo. Nada parecía lo suficiente.

-¿No te parece asombroso? - pregunto Shelby al ver como se dejaba caer pesadamente en otro sillón.

-Wojoo, una gran pecera - respondió con sarcasmo. Algo que Shelby decidió ignorar.

-Bueno, es ciertamente una pecera espectacular - suspiro al no recibir respuesta y estirando su mano, le alcanzo el mapa a su hija -Observa el mapa, eligiras nuestra próxima parada -

No le costo mucho decidir, no había comido nada desde la mañana y ya anochecía. El comedor sería la próxima parada. Se levantaron lentamente y con paso calmado se dirigieron al comedor.

Sentía sus ojos nublarse, consecuencia de las lágrimas que en ellos se acumulaban. Era involuntario. Producto de recuerdos al ver las distinguían en el comedor._ "Papi ¿Podemos ir al acuario?" Una pequeña niña que tomaba del brazo de su padre "Claro pequeña"._ Era la primera escena.

_"Marco, ya te dije que te comieras todo"_ el padre reprendiendo a su hijo, que con la cabeza gacha comenzaba a comer. Era la segunda escena, y no quiso distinguir nada más o no podría detener las lágrimas.

-No puedo creer que ni siquiera puedan acomodar la mesa - se quejó a penas se sentó, comenzando a acomodar los cubiertos de forma instantánea.

-La gente parece estar divirtiendose - comento Shelby -Sonríe Rachel, una sonrisa no daña a nadie - pidió sonriendo. Rachel bufo.

-¿Sonreír? Yo perdí mi sonrisa hace un mes - susurro con la vista clavada en su plato.

-Rachel... Se que ha sido un mes difícil - dijo Shelby -Pero hicimos este viaje para que te despejes... Sigas adelante... - -¿Seguir adelante? - interrumpió la morena con voz temblorosa

-¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante después de lo que he hecho? -

-Hola hermosa - interrumpió un hombre vestido de traje, cargando en su mano una bandeja con dos copas -¿Les gustaría un poco de champagne? - pregunto sonriendo -¿Han escuchado la canción Happy Days Are Here Again? - continuo antes de recibir respuesta -Es la canción que toca la banda -

-¡Basta! - exclamo Rachel mientras tapaba su rostro con su manos -Me voy a mi habitación, no soporto este lugar - continuo levantándose.

-Rachel es tiempo de olvidar y seguir adelante - susurro Shelby -Culparte no traerá a papa de vuelta... El mundo no se detendrá por ti - Rachel la observo por unos momentos para luego inclinarse sobre la mesa.

-¿Y que hay de ti mama? - pregunto suave -¿Porque soy la uníca que siente dolor? - sentía sus ojos nublarse y la voz comenzaba a romperse -¿No te importa que papa haya muerto? -

-Claro que me importa - respondió rápidamente -Pero no hay razón para vivir en el pasado - Rachel suspiro cortamente para luego enderezarse.

-Bien, quiero ir a mi habitación -

-Muy bien, vamos - sonrió Shelby para luego levantarse. Se disculpó con aquel caballero que aún seguía presente, y acompañando a su hija se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Le había costado un poco. Como todos los días desde aquel accidente en el que perdió a su padre. Si, le había costado por eso no entendía porque su madre la despertaba. Shelby era consiente de cuanto le costaba dormir.

-Cariño despierta - susurraba la mujer tocando el brazo de su hija. -

¿Que? ¿Qué hora es? - pregunto con voz somnolienta. Sentía sus párpados pesados y supuso por la oscuridad que se veía por la ventana que aun no amanecía.

-La una de la mañana cielo - su voz dulce y suave mientras tomaba su abrigo -No podía dormir y me preguntaba si me querrías acompañar a dar un paseo - término de colocarse su abrigo y observo a su hija con una sonrisa -Podríamos hablar más - agrego y cuando Rachel se acomodó sobre la cama supo que la había convencido.

-Esta bien, me vestiré - susurro. Caminaban de cerca por uno de los pasillos del barcos, observando el océano. -Hay frío afuera esta noche - comento Rachel abrazándose a si misma.

-También silencio - comento en voz baja.

-Yo... - se adelantó para quedar junto a su madre -No recuerdo la última vez que pasamos tiempo juntas -

-He estado ocupada... - respondió Shelby - Pero tu padre, el siempre estaba contigo -

-Era una parte muy importante en mi vida -

-Te prometo que las cosas serán diferente - Rachel esbozo un intento de sonrisa y se adelantó, con paso lento hasta pararse frente al barandal.

-Recuerdo cuando era pequeña - suspiro ante el recuerdo -_Papa me dijo que el era como la luz de la luna, brillando hacia mi._.. Protegiendome - sentía como una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla -El siempre estaba para limpiar mis lágrimas... - otra lágrima siguió a la anterior -Siempre me hacia sentir bien cuado lloraba -

Luego, sintió un golpe en su espalda y antes de registrar que era, caía por el barandal. Sólo reacciono con la rapidez suficiente como para agarrarse de un tubo antes de caer al agua.

-¡Mama! ¡Ayúdame! - pero su madre solo la observaba con una extraña sonrisa en los labios -¡¿Qué haces?! -


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Te toca tu break? - preguntaba un joven.

-Si, siento que he estado aquí por horas - respondió entre risas, contagiando a su compañero.

-¿Que tienes pensado hacer? -

-Bueno tengo solo treinta minutos, así que no creo poder dormir - medito unos segundos antes de volver a hablar -Quizás me escabulla en la cocina y robe algunos panecillos - finjo entre risas nuevamente. Su amigo comenzó a reír, para luego golpear su hombro.

-No puedes... ¿Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez? -

-Si... Tome varios panecillos, corrí - relato para luego observar al joven con una ceja levantada -Tu y yo cenamos panecillos calientes -

-Cierto - dijo su amigo riendo -Esta bien, puedes ir -

-Quinn - la llamo un viejo hombre - antes de ir a tu break, ¿podrías arreglar las luces del pasillo? - pidió amable. Quinn solo respondió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa.

Se dirigió rápidamente al pasillo para arreglar las luces y disfrutar de su break. Quería descansar, mejor dicho... Comer. Para su agrado, no le llevo mucho tiempo. Sólo un problema en el cableado que soluciono en segundos.

Se dirigió luego al exterior y al estar en la puerta estiro sus brazos. Escucho ruidos extraños y al abrir sus ojos, diviso claramente a una mujer intentando hacer caer a una chica.

-¡¿Pero que...?! - exclamo corriendo -¡Déjela! - grito al empujar a la mujer. Para luego inclinarse y tomar la mano de aquella chica que se aferraba con fuerza a aquellos tubos.

Tiro con fuerza, con toda la que tenía. Hasta poder subirla. Cayeron al suelo. Con la morena sobre ella e instintivamente la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Te tengo - susurro en su oído -¿Estas bien? - la morena solo la observo antes de voltear a su madre.

-¡¿Porqué estas haciendo esto?! - pregunto al separarse de su salvadora. Las lágrimas nublaban su vista y sus nervios la hacían temblar.

-¿Que esta pasando? - pregunto Quinn confundida.

-Yo... Yo estaba tratando de ayudar a mi hija - exclamo Shelby con voz temblorosa -Ella intento saltar del barco... -

-¡No! - interrumpió Rachel gritando -¡Yo no estaba intentando saltar! -

-Ella ha estado deprimida - continuo ignorando los gritos de Rachel -Perdió a su padre hace un mes... Claramente no es ella misma -

-¡No es cierto! - su voz sonaba desgarrada por el llanto y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza su ropa -¡Estas mintiendo! - estaba temblando. Lo sentía en cada poro de su cuerpo. Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, salió corriendo.

-¡Espera! - grito Quinn corriendo tras ella -Busquemos a los de seguridad - dijo tras alcanzarla y tomar con suavidad su brazo. Rachel asintió aún llorando y en silencio comenzó a caminar al lado de la chica.

-Gracias por salvarme - murmuro momentos después. Quinn sonrió de medio lado.

-Yo solo... Ya sabes... Estaba en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto - sonrió cálidamente -¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Cual es tu nombre? - pregunto y tras un momento de silencio volvió a hablar -Mi nombre es Quinn -

-Soy Rachel, Rachel Berry - dijo sonriendo tímidamente. Quinn sonrió de vuelta y luego en silencio continuaron su recorrido hasta el cuarto de seguridad.

-Espero que el hombre de seguridad se encuentre ahí - y efectivamente ahí estaba, sólo que Quinn no se terminaba de fiar -¿Eres el de seguridad? - pregunto confundida.

-Así es, ¿Que sucede? - pregunto prepotente el hombre.

-Es sólo que... Estas en pijama - comento observándolo. Rachel no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante su comentario.

-¿Y que esperabas? Son las 2 de la mañana - dijo brusco -Tu también estarías en pijama - Quinn no dijo nada -¿Que hacen aquí de todas formas? -

-Su madre intento lanzarla por la borda - explico la rubia abrazando a la otra chica por los hombros -Yo... La escuche gritar y corri a ayudar - continuo -Vinimos hasta acá a pedir ayuda -

-Wow - exclamo sorprendido -Eso es serio... - hizo una pausa mientras observaba el suelo, pensando que hacer -Quédense aquí, iré a hablar con el capitán - finalmente se levantó de su cómodo sillón y se dirigió a la puerta -Pero no toquen nada - advirtió mientras los apuntaba con el dedo. Quinn asintió levemente mientras miraba a Rachel -Cuando termine de hablar con el capitán, volveré por ustedes -

-Lo siento Rachel - hablo la rubia antes de que el joven se fuera -Debo volver al trabajo - Rachel sonrió tímida, bajando la mirada.

-No te disculpes, no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti - susurro, Quinn no pudo evitar observarla con ternura -No se que decir, gracias -

-Esperen aquí - interrumpió el oficial cerrando la puerta.

-¡Espere! - grito Quinn corriendo hacia la puerta, giro la manilla para abrir pero estaba cerrada -¿Pero que...? -

-¿Nos encerró? - pregunto Rachel entre confundida y preocupada. Todo estaba resultando muy _extraño_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

¡Bueno días! Disculpen si este capitulo es un poco más corto. La historia ya esta escrita y voy dividiendo según parece correcto xd!

Había olvidado comentar antes. La historia esta basada en un juego. Que a su vez desea basada en hechos reales. De 1938. El juego se llama "Allie" ;)

También espero que les vaya gustando la historia. No será muy larga.

¡Y ya apareció Quinn!

Disfruten la historia ;)


	4. Chapter 4

-No puedo abrirla - suspiro Quinn frustrada. Recostando su frente contra la puerta antes de impulsarse lejos. Dio media vuelta y observo a Rachel. La morena estaba sentada en la cama donde minutos antes se encontraba el guardia. Observaba sus colocas delicadamente posicionadas sobre sus piernas. Su melena oscura cubriendo parte de su rostro.

Se veía tremendamente indefensa y asustada... sola. Algo dentro de Quinn se estremeció ante ese pensamiento, no estaba sola... Estaba ahí con ella. No la dejaría sola, lo único que le gustaría mucho es entender.

-Estoy confundida - comento acercándose a ella. Se sentó a su lado, para luego tomar una de aquellas delicadas manos con delicadeza, y colocarla sobre su mismo regazo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, antes de formular la pregunta -¿Porque tu madre te quiere muerta? -

-Yo tampoco entiendo... - susurro la morena. Apretó su mano suavemente -Aunque hubo un incidente, luego de que mi padre falleciera - continuo ante el recuerdo de aquella extraña cena -Mama preparo la cena, pero sabía... Extraño - hizo una mueca antes de continúar -Nunca ha sido buena cocinera pero... Era diferente ¿Entiendes? - pregunto, hasta ella le costaba entenderse un poco, Quinn solo asintió -Me enferme después de comer, estuve muy mal -

-¿Que hay de tu mama? - pregunto -¿Estuvo enferma también? - pero Rachel negó levemente.

-No, sólo yo - susurro. Quinn suspiro cortamente. Todo era agotador y confuso. No comprendía como aquella mujer intentaba dañar a su propia hija, o porque... Simplemente no comprendía -Quinn... - susurro de nuevo, llamando la atención de la rubia.

-¿Si? - -Tenemos que salir de aquí - observo preocupada, Quinn asintió, de acuerdo con la morena. Se levantó lentamente y la ayudo a levantarse.

Luego ambas comenzaron a golpear la puerta y pedir ayuda. Era la única manera. Al menos 10 minutos después escucharon pasos y se hicieron hacia atrás cuando vieron la manilla de la puera moverse. Luego un hombre, elegantemente vestido se dejo ver. El mismo del comedor, reconoció Rachel.

-¿Que pasa aquí? Están molestando a otros huéspedes - reprendió mirando a las chicas con el seño fruncido.

-Sólo intentábamos obtener ayuda - explico Quinn -El oficial dijo que hablaria con el capitan, pero nos dejo aqui encerradas - continuo buscando la mirada de Rachel, para afirmar lo que decía, la morena asintió levemente -Su madre intento lanzarla por la borda - -¡Oh por dios! - exclamo horrorizado

-¡Es terrible! Debes estar asustada - se acerco a la morena colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica -Te llevare a mi cabina, puedes descansar ahí, estarás a salvo -

-Gracias - Tras esto el hombre comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por las chicas. Quinn había tomado de nuevo la mano de Rachel, entrelazando sus dedos, dejándole claro que no estaba sola.

-Esta es mi cabina - explico al pararse frente a una puerta -Puedes pasar aquí la noche, estarás a salvo - le sonrió con comprensión a la chica, Rachel asintió levemente -Señorita Fabray, es hora de que vuelva al trabajo, yo veré que este a salvó -

-Si señor, gracias - dijo antes de desviar su mirada hacia la morena -Rachel, verás que todo estará bien - sonrió.

-Gracias Quinn... Por todo - la rubia sonrió nuevamente antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de la morena para luego dejarla entrar a la cabina. Tras haber cerrado, Quinn dirigió su paso a su área de trabajo.

-Espera... - susurro deteniéndose al percatarse de algo, algo importante -Si el oficial había cerrado... ¿Cómo el tenía la llave? - algo no estaba bien, no parecía encajar y Quinn se empezó a preocupar.

Devolvió sus pasos hasta llegar a la cabina y tomar el camino por el que había ido aquel hombre. Deteniéndose luego tras una pared al escuchar una sospechosa conversación.

_"¡Jesse idiota! ¿No podías mantenerlas calladas?" "Eso no era parte del plan"_

Cubrió su boca, sorprendida. Confundida, no lograba comprender. Todo parecía ser más grande... Mucho más importante de importante de lo que creía.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tarde, lo se... Pero había estado algo ocupada con el trabajo.

Aquí dejo otro capítulo, se que es corto, pero como había explicado en el anterior. Ya esta dividida la historia que igual no será muy larga.

Espero que les vaya gustando :)


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hey hermosa, adivina quien esta en mi cabina" "Todo esta bajo control" "Bien, la ataremos. Sin errores esta vez" _

Pudo reconocer aquella última voz. La madre de Rachel.

-Tengo que buscarla - susurro antes de correr en dirección a la cabina. Se detuvo frente a la puerta pero se encontraba cerrada y tras escuchar pasos, se escondió en uno de los pasillos. Los tres se paraban frente a la puerta y tras abrir la puerta ingresaban a la cabina. Luego escucho un grito. Era Rachel.

Observo un extintor en una de las paredes y sin dudarlo se hizo acopio de el. Luego con paso rápido se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaba abierta. Con cuidado y silencio la deslizo un poco hasta poder entrar. Jesse ataba a Rachel mientras los otros lo observaban.

Rompió el seguro y antes que la notaran, encendió el extintor. Suficiente era la presión con la que salía aquella espuma blanca como para cegar a aquellos individuos y con paso torpe pero rápido se dirigió hasta Rachel. La desato con rapidez y la tomo de la mano.

-¡Vamos! - grito. Alaba a Rachel de la mano para que corriera. Tenían que salir de ahí. Tenían que buscar al capitán.

_"¡¿Qué haremos? Se fueron!" "¡Esa chica a interferido muchas veces!" "Tenemos que buscar al capitán antes que ellas" "Yo las buscare, se donde pueden estar" _

-Nos quedaremos en el teatro por un tiempo - decía Quinn mientras abría la puerta del mismo. Justo en ese momento, un anuncio resonaba por todo el barco, era del capitán.

_"¡Atención! Estamos buscando a dos pasajeras con los nombres Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray, por favor estén atentos a cualquier actividad sospechosa" _

-Fantástico - susurro con ironía la rubia. Rachel bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

-Quinn... Siento haberte metido en esto - dijo mientras una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla.

-Hey no... - susurro de nuevo, deteniéndose frente a la morena -No te culpes , no quise que soñara así - limpio con cuidado aquella lágrima, para luego acariciar con suavidad la mejilla de la morena -No dejare que nada te pase - luego escucharon un ruido, venía de la entrada -Ven, alguien viene - entrelazo sus dedos nuevamente y corrió con la morena hacia el escenario. Escondiéndose tras el telón -Ve por allá - indico pero la morena no parecía querer hacerlo -¡Ahora! - entonces corrió.

Quinn tomo una manta cerca de ella y la coloco encima hasta poder cubriese. "_Te tengo_" escucho, luego aquel hombre forcejeaba con ella para quitarle la manta y entre el forcejeo logro dejarlo enredado con la misma.

-¡Rachel vamos! - Corrieron por el pasillo, intentando dejarlo atrás. Así llegaron a la cocina. -Espérame aquí, conseguiré algo de comer - dijo en un susurro. Volvía a su plan inicial, sólo que en diferentes cirscuntancias. Se levantó con cuidado y en silencio se dirigió a uno de los mesones donde había pan.

-¡Hey tu! - grito alguien tras ella -¡Pequeña ladrona! - era el cocinero, que ahora la tomaba con fuerza por la camisa.

-¡No! ¡Déjala! - grito Rachel antes de golpear al hombre en la cabeza con uno de los platos que había encontrado. El hombre cayo al suelo, aturdido por el golpe, y con el cayo Quinn. Quien se levantó rápidamente, claramente sorprendida y se acercó a Rachel.

-Gracias... - susurro. Rachel sonrió tímida antes de ayudar a la rubia a guardar más comida para ellas.

Corriendo nuevamente se dirigieron a la parte inferior del barco. Donde estaban todas las tuberías. Quinn la guiaba.

-Cuidado con esas escaleras - dijo una vez abajo, observando a Rachel bajar, mientras estiraba sus brazos para ayudarla. Ya a su lado, entrelazo sus dedos nuevamente para comenzar a caminar -Estamos cerca - sonrió levemente.

Rachel solo la observaba en silencio. Era hermosa, aquella chica era hermosa por dentro y por fuera. La había salvado incontables veces con el pasar de la noche y apenas la conocía. Se sentía, en cierto modo, afortunada. Se sentía atada a esa chica.

-Aquí estamos - dijo Quinn sonriendo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la morena que sólo sonrió. Abrió aquella pequeña puerta para dar paso a su pequeña habitación. _Su pequeño lugar secreto_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Mi única excusa, he estado muy ocupada.

Espero que les vaya gustando el fic. Me gustaría saber que piensan de el.

Espero que el capítulo sea su agrado. Y ya no las distraigo más. (Luego a mi bebe le dan celos porque me distraigo aquí 8) xD)

Cuidense. Un beso


	6. Chapter 6

Entraron en silencio. Rachel se sentó en la cama, tras la indicación de la rubia. Quinn dejaba la comida sobre una pequeña mesa, para luego encender una vela, bajo la atenta mirada de la morena.

Se sentía nerviosa bajo la mirada de la morena. Aquellos ojos café, profundos y hermosos. Tristes y confusos. Suspiro, mientras Rachel la observaba curiosa. Quería saberlo todo sobre la rubia, por eso se levantó y comenzó a observar el lugar.

Ahora era Quinn quien la observaba a ella, había tomado lugar en un sillón que tenía, mientras Rachel se acercaba a una foto que tenía en la pared. -¿Eres tu? - pregunto, hablando de aquella pequeña de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes que sonreía desde la foto. Junto a una mujer igual de rubia y un pequeño algo menor.

-Si... - respondió suavemente -Esa es mi familia -

-Debes ser una estupenda hermana - dijo con dulzura, pero Quinn desvío la mirada mientras sentía como un nudo tomaba forma en su garganta.

-No... No lo era - susurro con la voz rota -Su nombre era Tommy - y al escuchar aquel verbo en pasado, Rachel comprendió por que cambio su estado de ánimo -Tenía 4 años en esa foto... Siempre le gustaron los aviones - sonrió suavemente ante el recuerdo de su hermano mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer -Un día... Estábamos en el balcón, y vimos a un avión pasar... Yo... Me distraje - hizo una pausa para respirar profundo antes de continúar -El tomo su pequeño banco, y se acercó al barandal... - sintió la mano de Rachel en su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo -_"¡Mira Quinn! Voy a volar"_ grito el, antes de saltar... Corrí hasta el pero... Era tarde - Rachel tomo una mano de la rubia, mientras con la otra limpiaba su mejilla -Mama cayo en depresión... Papa comenzó a beber - tomo la mano de la morena que aún se encontraba en su mejilla -Cuando se separaron... El capitán me ofrecio un trabajo aquí... - volteo a ver a la morena, que la observaba con lágrimas bañando su rostro.

-Lo siento... No sabía... -

-Esta bien... - susurro limpiando la mejilla de la morena -Fue mi culpa... -

a-No puedes culparte por eso -

-Yo... Pude haberlo detenido... -

-Entiendo como te sientes - interrumpió la morena -Mi padre murió hace un mes en un accidente de auto - dijo bajándo la mirada -El salió a buscarme porque yo salí corriendo de casa... -

-Rachel... Yo... -

-Ahora te hice llorar, y te tienes que esconder aquí... - comento -Solo lastimo a las personas que quiero - Quinn intento ignorar como su corazón se aceleró tras las palabras de la chica y tomo con delicadeza el mentón de la misma para hacer que la mirara.

-No puedo quedarme aquí y dejar que te lastimen - susurro.

-No tienes que hacer esto - dijo aunque lo cierto era que no se quería separar de ella.

-Pase mi vida lamentándome por no hacer nada - acaricio la mejilla de Rachel suavemente mientras la observaba -No más, te protegeré... Cueste lo que cueste - susurro.

Rachel suspiro, estaban en una distancia que distaba de lo amistoso y aquellos verdes ojos comenzaban a ponerla nerviosa. Lo cierto es que, las palabras de la rubia habían disparado su corazón, ahora menos que nunca se quería separar de ella.

-Es tarde - susurro la rubia, seguía observando a la morena frente a ella, incapaz de separar la mirada -Deberíamos descansar - susurro nuevamente y Rachel asintió, casi imperceptiblemente. Momentos después, Quinn se acercó para dejar un suave beso sobre la mejilla de Rachel, quien sintió, casi de inmediato como el rubor cubría las mismas.

Se acomodaron para dormir, Quinn casi obligando a Rachel a usar la cama mientras ella descansaba en el sillón. Ahora ya dormía plácidamente, pero Rachel no parecía tener un buen sueño, se movía inquieta en la cama.

_"Buenas tardes, llamo para solicitar información sobre el seguro de mi esposo... El murió en un accidente de auto el mes pasado... Llene una forma para reclamar el dinero pero aún no recibo el cheque... Soy su esposa, Shelby Berry... ¡¿Cómo dice?! ¡¿Cómo que no soy la beneficiaría?!... ¡¿Entonces quien?!... ¿Esta seguro?... De acuerdo, gracias..." _

Despertó agitada, mirando a todas partes. Más allá, en el sillón, Quinn seguía durmiendo.

-¡Quinn! Acabo de recordar algo - se levantó con rapidez, corriendo hasta el sillón, donde una asustada rubia se despertaba de golpe.

-¿Que? ¿Qué paso? - pregunto confundida -¿Estas bien? -

-Si si... Hay... Había una carta - dijo, pero Quinn solo la observo con una ceja levantada -Con el testamento de mi padre, dejo una carta - explico -No... No había tenido el valor de leerla, creo que es importante - continuo -Esta en mi maleta... ¿Crees... Crees que podemos buscarla? - la rubia la observo detenidamente antes de asentir.

-Seguro... Vamos -

.~.~.~.~.~.

okay! Tarde mucho, lo se... Lo siento xD

no hubo beso /: pero no se preocupen, luego!

Siento tardar tanto en actualizar... El trabajo y los cursos me tienen full. No le queda mucho a la historia.

espero que les gusté la historia, déjenme saber ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Caminaron lentamente, intentando no llamar la atención hasta detenerse frente así habitación de la morena.

-¿Tienes la llave? -

-No... Sólo mi madre... - susurro lamentándose pero Quinn solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, soy buena con las puertas - con una tarjeta que tenía en su bolsillo, logro abrir la puerta tras un momento -Vamos... - Rachel ingreso directo a buscar su maleta mientras la rubia vigilaba la puerta, cuidando que no llegara nadie.

-¡Aquí esta! - exclamo al encontrarla y la rubia se dirigió hasta ella. La abrió lentamente y con la rubia a su lado, comenzó a leer.

"_Querida Rachel... Hay algo sobre el pasado que debo decirte. Antes de que tu madre y yo nos casáramos, ella salía con un hombre, su nombre era Michael. Se querían casar, pero el abuelo no lo aprobó. Tiempo después supe, que se había casado conmigo por mi dinero, pero ella aseguró que no era esa clase de persona. Años después, se encontró con su viejo amor. No estoy seguro que sea capaz de hacer por el..._"

-Alguien viene - susurro Quinn interrumpiendo su lectura -Escóndete - Rachel corrió hasta el armario mientras ella misma se escondía debajo de la cama.

_"Ahora que Hiram esta fuera del mapa... Sólo necesitamos ese dinero_"

"_No te preocupes hermosa, encontraremos a Rache_l"

-Dios - exclamo la morena aterrorizada para luego cubrir con rapidez su boca.

"_¿Que fue ese ruido?"_ Shelby no respondió, sólo se dirigió lentamente hasta al armario. Al llegar a el, lo abrió completamente, dejando ver a una asustada Rachel.

Para antes que la agarrara, Quinn había rodado para salir de la cama y con una efectiva patada en los pies, logro tumbar a Michael.

-¡Sueltela! - grito empujando a Shelby, quien por el impacto se fue hacia atrás, golpeandose con la pared -Vamos - entrelazo sus dedos con los de Rachel y junto con ella, comenzó a correr lejos de ahí.

-¡Vuelvan aquí! - grito Michael levantándose y corriendo tras ellas. Llegaron a la biblioteca, con Michael pisándole los talones. Subieron unas escaleras que ahí se encontraban y continuaron corriendo hasta perderse por un pasillo. No saben como llegaron a la disco que ahí se encontraba.

-Vamos, podemos escondernos entre la gente - sugirió Rachel. Y tirando de Quinn se metió en la pista, justo cuando Michael ingresaba al lugar. Salieron del lugar por la otra puerta mientras Michael intentaba divisarlas.

-El ascensor - susurro Quinn señalándolo y corriendo fueron hasta ingresar en el. Cerro antes de que Michael llegará a ellas y con paciencia esperaron que terminara de descender -Ven, el ya viene - caminaron hasta los autos, escondiéndose tras uno de ellos antes que Michael llegará.

_"Vamos Rachel, no tienes escapatoria... Sabes como va a terminar... Esto no es mi culpa Rachel, nada hubiera sucedido si tu padre no hubiera apartado a Shelby de mi lado... Pero todo ha salido bien... Sólo necesitábamos ese pequeño accidente.._."

Tapo su boca, gritaría si no lo hacia. Sabía de que accidente hablaba. No fue un accidente en lo absoluto, ellos asesinaron a su padre.

"_Necesitamos ese dinero... No sabes cuanto me costo criar a Jesse yo solo, tu madre no pudo llevarlo. Ahora... Tu... Tu eres la última pieza del rompecabezas_"

-Oh dios - escucho a Quinn tras ella. La rubia observaba por una de las ventanillas -Vamos a chocar - se paró junto a ella para observar por la ventanilla. Había niebla, pero aún así podía divisar aquel iceberg cada vez más cerca. Entonces se le ocurrió, quizás no funcionara, era arriesgado pero corriendo no harían nada.

-¡Hey Michael! - grito saliendo de su escondite, sorprendiendo a Quinn -¡Si me quieres... Ven por mi! - rápidamente Quinn se posiciono tras ella, mientras observaba como Michael se acercaba con una sonrisa. Luego el barco temblo, uno de los lados se rompió. Habían chocado ya. Y el piso se abría bajo ellos, lo suficientemente rápido como para que Michael no pudiera evitar caer. -¡Ah! - grito al resbalar, pero tras ella Quinn la sostenía por la cintura. Justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera.

-El barco se llena de agua - dijo la rubia angustiada mientras buscaba con la mirada, una salida. Pero el agua entraba con rapidez y el piso comenzaba a romperse -Sujétate a mi - susurro y sin preguntar Rachel se abrazó a ella.

Con la morena aferrada a su cuerpo, salto al agua. Había divisado una salida al otro lado. Nado lentamente y con dificultad por tener a la morena con ella, pero aún así logro llegar.

-Vamos, hasta la puerta - dijo al llegar a la superficie pero al intentar salir del agua, hizo una mueca de dolor, una punzada que comenzaba a sentir en el pie.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto preocupada la morena. -Creo que me golpee con algo - explico intentando salir del agua con ayuda de la morena. -¿Puedes caminar? -

-Si... Eso creo... - Rachel la ayudo a levantarse y coloco el brazo de la rubia sobre sus hombros para luego abrazarla por la cintura. De esa forma le serviría de soporte. Se dirigieron hasta la puerta y tras lograr abrirla se encontraron con Jesse.

"_Alto_"

.~.~.~.~.~.

uf no tengo perdón de dios jajaja. creo que en uno o dos capítulos más termina la historia. Dejen su review y m dejan saber si les ha gustado.

Ya entendimos más un poco toda la historia no? jaja ;)

Feliz domingo :*


	8. Chapter 8

-Jesse... - susurro la morena -Michael me lo dijo todo... Y si el no mentía... - comento lentamente -Eres mi medio hermano... - Jesse abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"_Pero papa dijo que tu... Que tu me quitaste a mama_"

-Bajá el arma Jesse - dijo Quinn suavemente -No tienes qe hacer esto - pero el joven solo parecía alterarse más.

"_¡No me digas que tengo que hacer!_" Estaba sudando y las manos que sostenían el arma, temblaban. Luego dejo de temblar y lentamente bajo el arma. "_Yo tenía otra hermana... Se parecía mucho a ti... Pero un día enfermo... Y no pudimos pagar el hospital... Váyanse, no las quiero volver a ver_"

Se hizo a un lado tras ese último comentario y aún con Quinn apoyada en Rachel, comenzaron a caminar.

-Vamos Quinn... Tenemos que llegar a cubierta - Quinn asintió, cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas mientras intentaba reprimir el dolor de su pie -Por aquí... - dijo al ver el fuego correr por el otro lado -Cuidado al pisar - Casi 15 minutos después llegaron a cubierta, Rachel corrió hasta el barandal para tomar aire, el humo la estaba asfixiando.

Mientras Quinn se entraba recostada a la pared, intentando recuperarse del esfuerzo y descansando el pie. De pronto se comenzó a escuchar el alboroto, gente corriendo para la misma dirección, desesperados. Intentando no tropezar. Rachel se dirigió hacia Quinn, tomando la misma posición de antes, comenzaron a andar.

-Todos se dirigen hacia allá - dijo caminando -Los botes debes estar en esa dirección - Quinn asintió levemente y siguió junto a ella. -Allá están - señalo Quinn al divisarlos a lo lejos

-Parece que necesitan ayuda -

-Si, vamos -

Llegaron lentamente hasta los botes, y con paciencia comenzaron a ayudar a los pasajeros a subir en el bote.

-Rachel sube - indico Quinn tras ayudar a el último pasajero pero antes de que la morena subiera, alguien la agarro por detrás.

"_No pensé que llegarías hasta aquí, pero ya término el camino_"

Shelby sujetaba a Rachel por los hombros mientras cubría su boca con una mano. El corazón de la morena latía desbocado, ya sentía como la lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¡Sueltela! - grito Quinn levantándose, pero imposibilitada para correr por el dolor en su tobillo.

"_No, ahora retrocede o la lanzare por la borda_"

No sabía que hacer, no podía dejar que lastimara a Rachel pero temia que si daba un paso, cumpliera con aquella amenaza. Sin embargo no había mucho que pensar cuando Shelby comenzó a retroceder, arrastrando a Rachel con ella. Entonces comenzó a avanzar, despacio.

Pero Shelby no se percato de la soga que caía en el suelo tras ella. No se percato que se paro en medio de aquel nudo y tras una fuerte explosión en otra parte del barco, aquella cuerda se vio arrastrada y con ella, Shelby también.

Rachel corrió apenas los brazos de la mujer la soltaron. Se refugió entre los brazos de Quinn, quien la abrazaba contra su cuerpo intentando entender que había sucedido. Se separó apenas centímetros, lo suficiente para poder tomar el rostro de la morena entre sus manos.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto mirándola a los ojos. Rachel solo atino a asentir aún llorando. Entonces escucharon gritos, y sin saber porque, subieron hasta encontrar la procedencia de los mismos.

Un gran agujero en la cubierta, que cubría casi todo de la misma, Shelby colgaba de la cuerda y la podían observar, pidiendo ayuda. Rachel la observaba sin saber que hacer, aquella mujer intentó asesinarla pero... Seguía siendo su madre.

-Hay que ayudarla - solo eso necesito Quinn para comenzar a tirar de la cuerda con ayuda de Rachel y ayudar a subir a aquella mujer.

Estaban concentradas ayudándola, tanto que no notaron el momento en esta tomo una estaca y una vez arriba se fue sobre Rachel. Sólo el grito de Rachel basto para que Quinn reaccionara y con fuerza se abalanzo sobre la mujer.

Comenzaron a forcejar por la posesión de la estaca, pero Quinn no fue tan rápida como para evitar que Shelby, de un certero movimiento, lograra rasgar su ropa y con ello parte de su abdomen.

Cayo al suelo, con la mano sobre el corte y una expresión de dolor mientras Rachel lo observaba todo horrorizada. Y soltó un agudo grito cuando noto que Shelby planeaba asesinarla.

"_No volverás a interferir_"

-¡No! - grito haciendo que la mujer volteara -No le hagas daño... Por favor - pidió llorando -Haré lo que quieras... Yo... - suspiro cortamente -Saltare, si eso quiere, sólo no la lastimes -

-No, Rachel no - susurro Quinn, aún en el suelo. Sólo entonces se percató de lo cerca que estaba de aquel gran agujero de donde Shelby colgaba hace unos momentos.

-Lo siento Quinn... Es la única forma - la observo con tristeza mientras la rubia con la mirada le pedía que no lo hiciera -¿Entonces mama? -

"_Muy bien, será como quieres_"

-Rachel no te atrevas... -

-Lo siento Quinn - bajo la mirada -No dejare que te lastimen... -

-Rachel... - susurro Quinn, la morena alzo la mirada para observar aquellos verdes ojos una vez más -Pase lo que pase quiero que sepas... Que te quiero -

Luego todo fue rápido. Sólo pudo divisar como Quinn se abrazaba al cuerpo de Shelby y con fuerza lograba lanzarse con ella por aquel agujero.

-¡No! - grito al verla caer -¡Quinn! - pero ya no estaba. Había caído, se había lanzado para salvarla... Le había dicho que la quería -No... - susurraba dejandose caer. Sentía que una parte de ella había muerto en el momento que vio a la rubia caer. Estaba sola.

~.~.~.~.~

Aquí otro capítulo en luego el último. Espero que les gusté.

disculpen la demora, estas semanas han sido horribles, casi no se lo que es dormir jaja. Cuídense, pronto el último capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Pequeña ¿Que estas haciendo ahí? Vamos, están evacuando_"

Era el capitán que tocaba su hombro y la ayudaba a levantarse. Era el capitan que la tomo por los hombros de modo protector y la llevo lentamente hasta los botes.

También la acompaño en el bote, se sentó junto a ella. Le hacia compañía sin cuestionar su actitud. Era obvio que la pequeña muchacha pasaba por un momento difícil. Sólo podía pensar en como dañaba a todos.

En Quinn, su sonrisa, su rostro de ángel. Su mirada, aquella mirada de ojos verdes que la hacían sentir tranquila. Su dorada cabellera, tan dorada como la que podía divisar a lo lejos, sobre una tabla de madera.

-Quinn... - susurro, intentando enfocar. Y efectivamente era la rubia. Que descansaba inconsciente sobre aquella tabla -¡Quinn! ¡Alto! ¡Tienen que regresar! - grito levantándose, el capitan la sostuvo con rapidez pues había perdido el equilibrio. Luego volteo en la misma dirección que ella.

"_¡Regresa el bote!_"

Y así lo hicieron, entre el capitán y otro joven lograron subir a la chica. Pero esta no reaccionaba. Todos observaban expectantes. Preocupados. Rachel se sentía desesperar. Pronto aquel desesperó se convirtió en alivio, al ver como la rubia comenzaba a toser, culpa del agua que había tragado y luego abría los ojos lentamente. Sonriendo al ser Rachel, lo primero en su campo de visión.

-Quinn - fue más bien como un suspiro, al momento que se lanzaba sobre la rubia y la abrazaba con fuerza -Gracias a dios estás bien - Luego toda la gente comenzó a sentarse de nuevo. Rachel también lo hizo, recostado a una agotada rubia sobre sus piernas. -No te perderé de nuevo - susurro acariciando su mejilla. Quinn sonreía, mientras observaba a la morena que ahora acariciaba su cabello.

Subío con lentitud su mano hasta lograr acariciar la mejilla de la chica. Estiro su brazo hasta rodear la cintura de la morena para luego apoyarse en el mismo y levantarse lentamente. Rachel la observaba aún acariciando su cabello.

Quinn logro levantarse hasta quedar sentada con su brazo rodeando a la morena. Sus rostros los suficientemente cerca como para que sus respiraciones se mezclaran. Observo los labios de la morena y luego sus ojos. Y el brillo que vio en ellos fue toda la respuesta que necesito ante una pregunta no hecha.

Rompió la distancia, juntando sus labios finalmente. Un beso delicado, suave y lento. De esos tan maravillosos que te dejan sin aliento y al separarse sólo juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron. No necesitaron nada más.

~.~.~.~

Unos cuantos años después, Rachel con 23 y Quinn con 24, terminaban sus estudios universitarios. Juntas, tal y como lo habían comenzado. Quinn como una gran fotógrafa, la mejor decía Rachel. La morena como una actriz dispuesta a brillar, como siempre lo había hecho.

Lo mejor vino después, un año exactamente. Cuando Quinn la invito a una cena en el mejor restaurante vegetariano de la ciudad. Y en medio de la cena, se arrodilló frente a ella y con un anillo que no compensaba lo que sentía. Le pidió matrimonio.

Las cosas siguieron mejorando luego. Dos años después de que contrajeron matrimonio, Rachel quedo embarazada de una pequeña niña. De ojos verdes, segun la morena. Tendría los ojos de la mujer que salvó su vida

El mejor momento de sus vidas, lo vivieron cuando su pequeña Elise aprendió a caminar. Toda una aventura con las dos corriendo tras la pequeña. Luego hubo más momentos como esos.

Ahora cuando Quinn observaba todas esas fotografías, se preguntaba en que momento su vida se convirtió en algo tan perfecto.

-No puedo creer que ya vaya a la secundaria - escucho a Rachel tras ella y sonrió -Es tan pequeña - se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposa.

-Le irá bien, nos tiene a nosotras para guiar su camino - sonrió nuevamente sentándose a su lado.

-Brillando hacia ella, como la luz de la luna - susurro, recordando las palabras de su padre.

-Desde arriba, estoy segura que eso es lo que el sigue haciendo - susurro la rubia y Rachel sonrió. Quinn la conocía y tenía razón. Desde arriba su padre brillaba hacia ella. _Como la luz de la luna._

~.~.~.~.~

Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Este es el último capítulo.

Estoy escribiendo algo más, pero aún no estoy convencía de subirla ya veremos jaja. Cuídense y gracias por seguir la historia. Besos


End file.
